


I couldn't speak (except to say how gorgeous that I thought you were to me)

by theellibu



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M, Photography, camera porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theellibu/pseuds/theellibu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott likes taking pictures of Alex. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I couldn't speak (except to say how gorgeous that I thought you were to me)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that I wrote in a comment for finduilas_clln on livejournal.
> 
> The title is a line from the song 'Gorgeous' by The Start.

Scott watches through his camera as the late afternoon sun catches in Alex's eyelashes, snapping a few photos as he climbs onto the bed.

Alex's eyes flutter open, blinking up at Scott sleepily. He grins when he sees the camera, stretching languidly.

Scott returns Alex's grin, moving to straddle him, taking picture after picture as Alex stretches his arms to grip the headboard tightly, making the muscles in his chest flex.

Alex hums softly when Scott presses their hips together, arching his back, making the sheet slip down his waist. Scott draws in a breath as sharp hipbones are revealed, dropping one hand to caress Alex's skin, making him moan softly.

Scott runs a finger along Alex's hipbone towards his belly button before following the line of soft, dark hair down towards Alex's groin.

Alex arches his back further, and Scott can feel his erection against his leg.

Scott lets his eyes travel back up Alex's body through the lens of his camera, taking in the slight flush across his chest, taking a few more photos before zooming in on Alex's face, his slightly parted lips, his tongue coming out to wet them, before focusing on those beautiful eyes. The look of pure lust in them sends shockwaves to Scott's dick.

"Fuck, you're so hot like this, Alex. You have no idea," Scott murmurs as his finger clicks away. Part of him wishes that he could share these photos with the world, show them just how fucking gorgeous Alex can be, but another part of him is glad that this is all for him.

Alex smirks, running a hand down his own chest before sliding it up Scott's thigh. Scott grunts, losing his focus for a moment when Alex squeezes his erection briefly before he fists his hand into the waistband of Scott's jeans and belt, pulling him closer. He pushes his hips down to meet Alex's, pressing their dicks tightly together.

Alex groans, throwing his head back, and Scott leans over him, holding himself up on one arm. He holds the camera to the side with his other hand, hoping that they're both in the frame as he drops his head to lick along Alex's collarbone up to his pulse point, sucking hard.

Alex's hand comes up to the back of his neck, gripping tightly.

"Fuck, Scott," Alex chokes out, sounding wrecked already. He tugs at Scott's hair until he lifts his head, pulling him up and crashing their lips together, not wasting any time, deepening the kiss right away.

"Come on, Scott. Stop teasing," Alex murmurs against Scott's lips after a couple of moments, flapping his hand at the camera that Scott is still holding.

Scott pulls back slightly, grinning as he takes in Alex's disheveled form. He kneels up to undo his pants with one hand, his eyes never leaving Alex.

Alex, like this, is the best porn Scott has ever seen. And maybe no one but him should really be allowed to see that, he thinks as he finally puts his camera to the side.


End file.
